Traveling
by Sofya29
Summary: Boruto looked at the landscape flashed past. The train had just left Konoha and accelerated towards Suna. The five Kage summit took place in a few days and he was accompanying Sarada, who was the new Hokage.


My Borusara Week contribution for the prompt : _Traveling_.

I'm sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer : **_Naruto_ and _Boruto : Naruto Next Generations_ belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyo Kodachi and Mikio Ikemoto.

_**Traveling**_

Boruto looked at the landscape flashed past. The train had just left Konoha and accelerated towards Suna. The five Kage summit took place in a few days and he was accompanying Sarada, who was the new Hokage. He had kept his promise, he was with her and he would do anything to protect her. But he would have wanted that Sarada become Hokage in other circumstances. The war had ended a few months earlier and peace was still fragile. During this war, they had lost people they loved. Naruto had died in battle, protecting the village and trying to save the world. Boruto clenched his fist. He had not can save his father. He had not been strong enough and he had not been fast enough. He blamed himself because he could not do anything. He still had his mother, who was the shadow of her former self, and Himawari, who was inconsolable. He had to be strong for them.

He glanced at Sarada, who was focused on her paperwork. She had lost her parents during this war. Sasuke and Sakura had died in battle with Naruto. The legendary team 7 had fought until the last moment.

'I'm alone in the world,' Sarada had told him with sobs in her voice at her parents' funeral.

They had remained in each other's arms, trying to get some comfort. But Sarada was wrong. She was not alone. Even if she did not realize it, he was there and he would stay with her forever.

A few days after the end of the war, Sarada was named Hokage. This was not surprising, she had been Naruto's student and had been preparing for years. Since that day, she buried herself in her work, as if it was the only way for her not to sink. Konoha was in reconstruction. It was not easy, but thanks to Sarada's work, the village gradually got its former glory back.

The regular movements of the train and the silence that prevailed in the car were almost relaxing. Boruto felt the tiredness overcome him. He tried to resist, but his eyes closed slowly until he fell asleep.

**~ 00 ~**

It was always the same nightmare. He was on the battlefield, the same day he saw his father die from the enemy hands. He went over this memories again and again and he could not do anything to save his father. In the distance he heard Sarada's cries of despair, when she discovered her parents' corpses.

'Boruto.'

He turned around. Sarada was next to him and gently shook his arm.

'Boruto, we have arrived.'

Boruto suddenly opened his eyes. He looked around and realized that he was not on the battlefield, but in the train. He got his breath back. Sarada was sitting next to him and was gently touching his arm. This simple gesture appeased Boruto.

'You're okay ?' Sarada asked.

Boruto smiled and nodded. It was useless to worry her because of his nightmares. They got off the train and were greeted by Kankuro who escorted them to the Kazekage office.

**~ 00 ~**

It was the end of the day. They still had another two days before returning to Konoha, Boruto thought as he lay on his bed. It was not his first time in Suna but he always struggled with the dry heat days and the cold and damp nights. Boruto was exhausted, but he did not want to fall asleep. He could not stand the same nightmare night after night. He did not want to see his father die anymore and he did not want to hear Sarada screamed anymore. He fell into a doze, but he tried to resist to not fall asleep. After a moment, he heard someone knock softly on his door. He wondered who it could be at this time of the night. He got up and opened the door. It saw Sarada, she looked undecided and was about to leave.

'Sarada, are you okay ?'

'I could not sleep and ...'

She looked away, ashamed.

'I'm sorry, I should not have bothered you. I will go back to my room.'

'No wait.'

He took her hand to prevent her from leaving.

'You don't bother me. You can come in if you want.'

Sarada nodded and Boruto let her in. He invited her to sit on his bed and he sat next to her. An awkward silence set in. Sarada burst out laughing, breaking the silence.

'I feel stupid.'

Boruto laughed too. He felt exactly the same thing.

'I understand. I also have sleep problems lately.'

Suddenly, the embarrassment they felt, vanished. It was as if they went back in time, before the war and its horrors, when they were still happy. They talked and laughed for hours. They did not realize they had fallen asleep.

**~ 00 ~**

Boruto slowly opened his eyes. He had not had any nightmares. It was the first time in months that he had slept so well. He turned to look at Sarada asleep in his arms. She seemed so peaceful. Boruto smiled. He felt good and did not want it to stop. He hugged her and went back to sleep. He awoke a few hours later and saw that Sarada was gone. He felt like a void inside of him.

**~ 00 ~**

The next two nights were the same. Sarada knocked at Boruto's door, who let her in, and they spent the night laughing and talking until they fell asleep. Little by little, Sarada and Boruto were smiling again. But when Sarada left, Boruto felt that void again. Their stay in Suna ended and they took the train back to Konoha. The atmosphere was different, relaxed and appeased.

A few days later, Boruto left the Hokage office to come home. It was very late at night, but he did not want to leave Sarada. She had to force him to go home so he could rest. Since they had returned to Konoha and Sarada was no longer sleeping next to him, the nightmares came back. Apparently, only Sarada could appease him.

'Boruto ! What are you doing here at this time ?'

Boruto turned around and saw Shikadai.

'I could ask you the same thing.'

'I have just returned from a mission.'

Seeing Boruto's emotion, Shikadai told him to follow him. They both went to the statue of Naruto. Since the statues had been rebuilt, Boruto loved to go there. He had a feeling that his father was with him. Boruto sat down, while Shikadai laid down to look at the stars.

'So,' Shikadai said. 'Are you going to tell me what's wrong ?'

'Nothing important.'

Shikadai looked at Boruto.

'Do you still have nightmares?'

'Not really. It's just that...'

Boruto sighed loudly.

'Something happened in Suna and ...'

He stopped talking. He could not explain what he felt. He did not understand it himself. What he was certain of, was that he wanted to be with Sarada.

'It's about Sarada,' Shikadai said.

Boruto looked at him, surprised.

'It made sense,' Shikadai added.

'That's not what you think,' Boruto said. 'We only slept. But it's only with her that I feel good and the nightmares stop.'

Boruto ruffled his hair nervously.

'I don't understand what's happening to me.'

Shikadai burst out laughing, which annoyed Boruto.

'You're an idiot. No, in fact, you are two idiots. It's been years since everyone had noticed the feelings you have for each other. Except you and Sarada.'

'It's ridiculous. We have known each other since forever. Sarada and I are just friends. I never had feelings for her.'

'Are you sure ? Think about it.'

Boruto thought back to all the moments he had spent with Sarada. All these little moments shared. Good and bad. The fact that he needed her and she was the only one to make him smile. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he had always had feelings for Sarada. She was more than a friend. He loved her. But did she feel the same ? According to Shikadai, she did. Boruto stood up abruptly and ran toward the Hokage office. Shikadai smiled.

'He finally understood.'

He returned to star gazing. Things were now in Boruto's hands.

**~ 00 ~**

Boruto ran as fast as possible, passing through the roofs to be even faster. He finally arrived at Sarada's door. He knew she would be here, she almost lived in her office. He raised his hand to knock, but stopped. He could not get into her office like that and tell her he loved her. It was crazy. He did not have time to think more about it because the door opened and Sarada appeared in front of him.

'Boruto, what's going on ?'

'I need to talk to you.'

Sarada frowned at his serious look and let him in.

'What do you want to talk to me about?'

'It's about what happened when we were in Suna.'

Sarada looked away, embarrassed. She hitched up her glasses, which slipped from her nose.

'We only slept, that's all,' she said.

'I know. But now I see things differently. And I'm sure you do too.'

Sarada blushed and hitched up her glasses once again. She's too stubborn, Boruto thought. She was not going to make things easy. But he had never let himself be discouraged, and it was not going to start now.

'These past few months have not been easy,' Boruto said. 'For neither of us. It was the worst time of my life. But in Suna, when we were together, I was happy. It had been so long since I had felt that way. I realized that I only feel that with you. Always.'

Boruto stopped talking for a few seconds. He could not turn back the clock. He had to tell her.

'I love you. I have always loved you.'

Sarada stared at him wide-eyed.

'Boruto, I ... we can not.'

'Why not ? I know you feel the same as me.'

Sarada closed her eyes and had to keep herself with all her strength for not to cry.

'I lost the people I loved,' she said. 'If I lose you too, I will not be able to get over.'

'So, for not suffering anymore, you prefer to make the both of us unhappy. It's selfish.'

This sentence had the effect to make Sarada react. She looked up at him, furiously.

'How can you say that ! If you really know how I feel, then why don't you want to understand !'

Boruto approached her and took her hands. Sarada tried to take them out, but finally let herself go. Boruto pulled her towards him and put her hands on his heart. Sarada could feel his heartbeat quicken.

'I know it's scary,' he said. 'Believe me, at this moment, I am much more afraid than in any battle.'

Sarada smiled. Boruto smiled too. She was ready to open her heart.

'When I'm not with you that I feel like I go out of my depth. And I don't want to live without you.'

Boruto moved his lips close to hers and they kissed him. He expected her to push him away, but she did nothing and kissed him back. Boruto blamed himself for being so late to realize his feelings for her. But he would not make the same mistake again. He loved Sarada and he would spend the rest of his life with her.

_**The end**_


End file.
